wiifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Lego Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Lego Star Wars: The Clone Wars Is a Lego Star Wars Game based on The Television show Star Wars: The Clone Wars aired on Cartoon Network. It Starts with the Malevolence Saga. There is no hub but a map. Just go along with the story. The way to unlock characters is to get that character token. Once that token is yours, after the stage will be The Corasaunt Jedi Temple. You can buy stuff there. Also the hub is like a map. The Jedi Temple is on the maps. Rising Malevolence Before Plot When Jedi Master Plo Koon locates a Separatist secret weapon, he immediately moves his fleet to engage it. He contacts Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano, telling them that he had found the weapon in the Abregado system before his communications are cut off by General Grievous. Then the secret weapon, a massive ion cannon emplaced within the superstructure of the immense Separatist flagship Malevolence, fires, knocking out power on all three Star Destroyers, leaving them to be destroyed by Grievous's cannons. Plo Koon and a few clone troopers manage to escape via escape pods, just before their ship is destroyed. Level This level is in the Escape Pod With Plo Koon and His troopers. It is more of a puzzle level at first because you have to rewire the escape pod for power and replace the circuit. This part is timed. After your done, the pod hunter crew notices their escape pod and latches onto it. Master Koon and his men have to fight it off. 15 Battle Droids and 5 Super Battle droids are present. After the fight, you have to hop space debris to space debris to get to Anakin's ship, Twiilight. When in the ship, the level goes into its "StarShip" phaze. You go through a field of Debris to only find General Grevious's ship, Malevolence. Then you are spotted and the level is puzzle again. You have to reprogram Artoo because he was shut down improperly. You have to do it fast, because The Malevolence is going to fire the ion cannon. Once that is finished, Artoo needs to power up the Hyperspace Drive with the time left on the other puzzle. After that is done, the level is finished! Shadow of Malevolence Before Plot After several other attacks, all of which were conducted by the Malevolence, Anakin Skywalker decided it was time to strike back. His plan was to use the new Y-Wing bombers to destroy the Separatist flagship's bridge, killing General Grievous and destroying the ship. However, both Plo Koon and Ahsoka thought that his plan was too aggressive. Meanwhile, the Malevolence destroyed another supply convoy, somewhere in the Outer Rim. After finishing off the final ships, Dooku contacted Grievous and gave him a new target, the Kaliida Shoals Medical Center. ::Anakin and Ahsoka left their Venator-class Star Destroyer with their squadron of Y-Wing fighters along with the Kel Dor Jedi Master Plo Koon serving as a fighter escort in his modified Delta-7 Aethersprite Jedi starfighter. After a hyperspace flight, Anakin's Shadow Squadron of clone pilots reached the Kaliida Nebula. While traveling through it, Master Plo was horrified to learn that they are taking the Balmorran Run. Level The start of the level is when you get attacked by the Neebray Mantas. Just fire at them and use the control pad to order your allies to focus on the Larger Mantas. It will be much easier without the large ones out of your way. Then you reach the medical center to see the Malevolence jump out of hyper space. Sevral Vultre Droids will be launched at you for an attack. Command your team mates to destroy the vultre droids while you go head-to-head with the Malevolence. Boss: Malevolence This boss is hard because your teamates (Eccept Plo Koon) were powered down by the ion cannon. You need to use a good strategy to take down this mighty ship. It launches Vultre droids at you while firing cannons at you. This game doesnt have the coming back to life and losing studs, just 2 lives and a HP bar. The main tactics of the malevolence is to Hit hard with accasional ion blasts and using great defense. You must mirror the strategy; attack when its charging the ion cannon and then hide when its firing anything other then the vultre droids. A big chance unfolds when the Republic Crusiers enter the system. The Republic ships enter when the bosse's HP is very low. Then you have a time limit to bomb the massive CIS cruiser. Once this is completed, the boss is beat! PS this game is to be released. some one change it. thanks ;) - Destroy Malevolence Before Plot After the Battle of the Malevolence,it is left heavily damaged and trailed by three Star Destroyers. Unable to jump to hyperspace, Grievous is forced to buy time. Luckily for him, Senator Amidala flown directly onto his ship, herself believing that she was heading for negotiations with the InterGalactic Banking Clan Supreme Executive. Level This is a tricky level, and does not go by the TV show's perspective. Instead, it is the Republic crusiers and what they are having to do in the crisis. When Anakin and Kenobi board the Malevolence, The Republic Crusiers are secretly attacked by Asajj Ventress. You are Plo-Koon and A clone Commander Rank 2. When Ventress boards and sneaks around the ship, she is spotted by The Rank 2 Commander. He alerts Plo-Koon and the jedi immediently rushes over. You just are tracking down Asajj Ventress and attacking her when possible. She jamms your communications with the rest of the ship. After a while, she calls for two Assasin Elite Droids. These droids will never give up, even when they are cut or blast with the weapons of your heroes. Boss: Assassin Elite Droid Team These tricky droids work together pulling off tricky stunts and doging every move you take. Just adapt to your evironment and use the surroundings to your advantage. Category:Fan Games Category:LEGO